Side to Side
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Cycling Version) |dg = (Classic) (Cycling Version) |alt = Cycling Version |nogm = 3 |pictos = 139 |pc = (Classic) Green (Cycling Version) |gc = Picton Blue (Classic) Orange (Cycling Version) |lc = Turquoise (Classic) |mc = Classic 1A: Violet 1B: Deep Purple 2A: Bright Purple 2B: Bluish Violet Cycling Version 1A: Purple 1B: Purple 2A: Lemon Green 2B: Light Blue |perf = Sasha Merenkova (Cycling Version) |nowc = SideTo (Classic) SideToALT (Cycling Version)}} "Side to Side" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with long, dreadlocked purple hair in a bun. She wears a pair of orange googles on the top her forehead, a gold visor, a yellow and pink turtleneck bra with a keyhole in the cleavage, a pair of black patent pants, a lavender garter belt, and a pair of lavender high heel boots. The woman's pants flashes a bright lavender several times during the chorus. She resembles Ariana Grande. During Minaj’s verse, her skin turns black. Alternate The dancer is a woman on an exercise bicycle. She has her hair up in a braid, while wearing pink headphones. She wears green and yellow exercise clothes with a pink stripe on the shirt and pants. She also wears black sneakers. Background Classic The routine starts off with a wall that has a circular window which opens up which reveals and takes place at a large, futuristic metropolitan city with tall screens featuring the dancer and another unknown man. The screens closest to the dancer fly away, revealing most of the city, which flashes different colors. While the city is orange, some circular, flashing disco light drones fly around. The platform that the dancer is on flashes pink. When the city turns blue, lightening strikes and blue shields flash around. After a short rain storm, the screens fly up again. During Minaj’s verse, some black walls close against the city, shielding most of everything and only revealing it through a circular window. Then the buildings featuring the dancer herself and the unknown man start to spin and the window turns transparent revealing what is happening to the buildings behind the dancer until it stops when Ariana's lines come up. Alternate The routine starts with a silhouette of the coach making rainbow swirls as bubbles fly out of it. As the song starts, the silhouette turns into the coach. While she peddles away from the bubbles, a group of sky-blue, yellow, magenta and white circles shrink into the center of the screen as lines of white dots blink to the beat of the song and move towards the center. The circles then suddenly shrink into the center very quickly and get replaced by thin white triangles that form an imaginary tunnel, with a larger triangle behind the coach making rainbow swirls and bigger bubbles flying into the big triangle. The pink background then turns green near the start of the chorus as the white triangles disappear and the big triangle stays still and shoot out white rays. Pyramids start flying into the big triangle while more white triangles fly to the beat of the song and the background flashes pink and green to the beat of the song. In Nicki Minaj's verse, the background turns purple and magenta as the big triangle shoots out rays on its sides in the finger-clicking parts. While the coach spins her hands, the rays spin along the triangle in sync with the coach. White triangles and more bubbles then move into the big triangle as the background shines a gold colour to the beat of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump left and push your hands down towards your hips. SldeToSideGM.PNG|All Gold Moves SideToSide_GoldMoveGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the alternate routine, both of which are the same: '''Both Gold Moves: Throw your arms out while peddling. STSGMALT.png|Both Gold Moves STSGMALT-2.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Side to Side is the second collaboration between Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj in the series, after Bang Bang. ** It is also the sixth song by Ariana Grande in the series. ** It is also the seventh song by Nicki Minaj in the series. *** However, it is her eighth in the franchise if Moment 4 Life ( ) is included. * The official clean version of Side to Side, where "Hoes", "d**k", "b**ches" and "f**ks" are censored, is used in the game. However, b***hes can be briefly heard as "b***h" ** "D**k" is replaced by the three dots in the lyrics, but it is sung as "bi-bicycle". * The man on the TV screen has a jacket that resembles the one from Sorry. * The song title has the same name as one of Barbra Streisand’s captions in Puppet/Party Master Modes. * The last time "And boy"/"Got me walkin’ side to side" is sung, it appears as "Boy got me walkin’ side to side". * In the E3 demo, Side to Side has a capitalization error where the letters "T'" in "'To" and "S'" in the second "'Side" were in lower case, thus the song title is read as "Side to side". ** This is the second time that this has happened, after Me Too. ** This was later fixed in the Gamescom version.https://youtu.be/AVDN9FO2Q8I *The lyric "If you wanna menage, I got a tricycle" is referenced in the ESRB rating summary for the game.http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=35096&Title=Just+Dance+2018 ** The line is changed to "If you want a Minaj" in-game. This isn't happen in old gen. * The alternate routine uses moves from the official music video. * During Minaj s verse in the Classic routine, before the coach s skin turns black, one can see that her skin got darkened and became a little transparent. This also happens during the bridge, but a lot more transparent before quickly changing back to its normal skin color. *Sound effects like that of rain and machinery can be heard throughout the routine. *Many of the moves in the alternate routine do not award any points. Gallery Game Files SideTo Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' SideToALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' (Alternate) Sideto cover albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 2018 album coach Sidetoalt cover albumcoach.png|Cycling Version's Just Dance 2018 album coach Sideto p1 ava.png|Classic's avatar Sidetoalt p1 ava.png|Cycling Version's avatar In-Game Screenshots Sideto menu.png|''Side to Side'' on the menu Sideto_load.png|Loading screen Sideto_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen STSAltMenu.png|''Side to Side'' (Cycling Version) on the menu STSAltCoachSelect.png|''Side to Side'' (Cycling Version)'s coach selection screen Sidetoalt gameplay.jpg |Gameplay (Cycling Version) Behind the Scenes Sidetoside concept art.jpg|Concept art Promotional Images Sidetoside gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) Sidetoside teaser.jpg|Teaser Side-To-Side-Ariana-Grande-Nicki-Minaj_Widescreen_293283.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Other Sidetoside_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidetoside_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidetoside picto error.png|Pictogram bug in the preview Coachsidetoside.png|Alternate coach on the E3 trailer Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Side to Side - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Side to Side (Alternate) - 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2018 Side To Side (No Hud) Just Dance 2018 - Side to Side ALT (NOGUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Clean versions Category:Sasha Merenkova